


Please check the Manual

by RanchDeChloe



Series: jock on jock crime [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Gone Wrong, Wire Play, android guts, android repairs, android sex, thirium just dripping all over the place if that's a squick for you i just wanted you to know, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanchDeChloe/pseuds/RanchDeChloe
Summary: RK900 can't reach what he needs repaired, thankfully Gavin is there to poke around in his chest and figure it out.---It's just wireplay. Really.





	Please check the Manual

It was weeks since he was repaired and RK900’s body is still settling much to his annoyance. 

He’d find rarely used programs that had been returned to factory settings that needed corrected. Joints are stiff and they need comfortable wear and even thirium lubrication to smooth their movements. He still hadn’t totally adjusted to the slightly uneven feel of his old left arm and his fresh of the factory line right arm.

Right now he was trying to silence the red flashing alert that announced a micro aux input cord that helped produce his voice was loose. 

He faced the bathroom mirror, the panel on the back of his neck open, trying to see inside using a phone camera. He knows his own schematics, he can close his eyes and focus on the lay out of his body, but there is no way he’ll be able to get the cord from this angle. The passage is too small and there is too high a risk of damage with the fine wires in his neck. 

In fact he knows there is next to no chance of fixing this himself. He can't stop himself from looking.

He closes the panel, adjusting sensors before letting the skin regrow over his neck. 

He frowns at the mirror, taking off his t-shirt and starts to open the service panel above his thirium regulator. He tries to weasel his hand under bio components and tubing, coating his hand in blue blood and graphite colored industrial lubricant as he tries to bend his elbow at the right angle to push the offending cord back into its port. 

He doesn’t get close, as expected, but it was worth a try.

“REED” he yells at the mirror, already annoyed that he needs help.

There is a shuffling in the apartment, the heavy thumps Gavin’s footfalls, “You get your dick caught in your zipper, dipshit?”

“I require assistance” he calls back, “medical assistance”.

Gavin’s footsteps speed up, opening the door, peeking inside. He sees RK900’s open chest and instantly looks to the floor, looking nauseous, “What the fuck, RK?”

“I need your hand, come here” His voice can’t quite cover his annoyance of having to ask for help.

Gavin looks up, flustered by the surprise android gore “For what? You’re gonna bleed out on my fucking bathroom rub, call a tech if you are having problems”. 

RK900 rolls his eyes and grabs Gavin by the arm, ignoring his wail of disgust as he smears blue blood over his wrist. “I do not require a technician I just need you to push in a plug till it securely clicks and I will clean up my mess.

Gavin yanks his hand free, squinting uncomfortably at his open panel, “which plug, why can’t you do it?”

“My arm doesn’t bend that way, you won't be able to see it but you should be able to feel it. It is straight through the front of the panel, under the thirium pump. Feel for the base of my throat… its soft and pliable.. it covers my voice box and on the left side you should feel the ports”.

Gavin’s face is already scrunched in disgust, “Ports?”

“Like on the back of your tv but much smaller, one is loose, just push it in and I’ll leave you be”.

Gavin closes his eyes and grunts, offering his hand, and RK900 guides his hand under the thick tubes connected to his thirium pump, steadying wrist. He can feel it beat like a human heart and Gavin thinks he might puke.

“Breathe, Reed, if the wire becomes detached I will be rendered mute and I would prefer that didn’t happen”.

“Might be nice to not have you bossing me around” Gavin grumbles and RK900 glares. 

They both know its not his ability to speak that makes RK900 Gavin’s boss.

Gavin peeks his eyes open and lets out a nervous sigh as he feels around for the problem.

RK900 cocks his head, running scans. His LED is going nuts, blinking between yellow and red. His body doesn’t appreciate a human hand digging around in him.

“Higher, you are palpating a synth lung” He explains, sounding wheezy. Gavin freezes for a moment before running his fingers up something solid and smooth, “vertebrae” RK explains like that makes it better, “Careful”.

Finally Gavin feels something soft and RK900 makes the smallest little noise “There! just with your fingertips, behind that”.

Gavin isn’t good at listening and gently presses his thumb out, back towards himself, wondering if he’d see the skin of R’s throat stretch but he hits plastic casing instead.

RK900 stiffens up, almost sounding nervous, “don’t…. careful”.

Gavin nods, going back to feeling around for the ports and he feels something that might be right and RK is nodding back, “right there, third from the top”.

Gavin swallows and runs his fingertips over the nubs of the plugs, counting, feeling for something loose and he presses down on the offending cord and RK900 suddenly leans into him, jamming more of Gavin’s wrist in side of him. 

He sounds annoyed but RK doesn’t move away, “What did you do?!”

“I don’t know I tried to plug your thing back in like you said!” Gavin snaps back, “I didn’t do shit!”

RK900’s LED goes sharp red and he presses his face into Gavin’s neck. RK900’s gets more and more error notifications.

RK900’s heart is jammed against Gavin’s wrist and he can swear it feels like the pump isn't beating anymore but purring instead, like a cat or an overworked laptop hard drive. 

Gavin doesn’t move a muscle even when RK900 whispers, “Press down, just like you did before”.

Gavin swallows, “Are you going to like…. collapse or some shit if I do?”

“Do it!” R snaps and Gavin does it again without thinking, nudging the same strip of plugs and R moans in a way that has an electric buzz under it, so far from human.

His voice is metallic, full of static and pop as he sighs, “again, Reed”.

Gavin counts out where the third one is again, gently taking it between his fingers and popping it out before popping it back in, getting a little click and RK900 shudders as he leans into him, cursing “shit”.

“Did I get it?”

“Yeah, you got it….. but do it again…no wait, try 4 down”.

Gavin obeys, clicking the next cord down out and back in and RK900’s knees turn to jelly. R clings to him, getting blue blood on Gavin’s shirt.

Gavin steadies him by the shoulder, “Careful! holy shit, fuck, ok, we’re gonna kneel down, take it slow” he presses as he guides him to kneel with him on the bathroom rug. Its awkward with Gavin still pressed inside of him.  
RK900 doesn’t complain and follows.

Gavin balances himself, “there we go, relax, what do you need? Can I pull my hand out?”

“No” he whimpers. Gavin goes wide eyed.

“Tell me what you need”.

“It feels…. when you make a connection, or put pressure on the connection…. it feels… it feels a lot” RK900 babbles. 

RK900’s heart is still buzzing but the regular thumping beat slowly returns with it.

“Like good a lot?” Gavin asks, voice soft and curious.

“Good a lot” R confirms, he swallows nervously and Gavin can feel the false muscle of his throat contract and release against the side of his hand.

“Holy fuck”.

“Do it again” RK900 prompts.

Gavin adjusts his grip, brushing his fingers over the thin cables, RK900 full body shivers.

The plugs are different shapes and he settles on a round one, rotating it in its plug, experimenting. R moans, digging his fingers in the back of Gavin’s shirt.

Gavin doesn’t stop but he does ask “Is this fucking safe?”

“If I power down, deliver me to the nearest 24/7 cyberlife store and they’ll restart me” He murmurs, a little too matter of fact for Gavin’s taste.

“Lets not… if you feel like you are going to like…. explode or something, let me know”.

RK900 doesn’t confirm or deny and instead just sits and waits for Reed to continue. 

Gavin pulls out another and just holds it and while he can feel RK900 gasp no sound comes out, lips move against his neck, now wordless and he plugs it back in and after a moment his voice returns, a little tinny, “-n’t wait, in and out, faster”.

Gavin obeys, pressing it in and out. click click click.

RK900 groans but the sound cuts in and out with Gavin’s touch. 

That feature is a little upsetting and inhuman so he presses it in and tries a different one, the thickest plug on the bottom of the row, solid and squared off. 

Any time Gavin had thought about R panting and whimpering in his arms he didn’t really picture it like this. 

He has to use a little more force to yank out the plug and presses it back. RK900’s hips make an ugly graceless jerk and he gasps, “more”. 

Gavin repeats it quickly, again and again as RK900 squirms and mouths at his neck. He can feel a kind of static, tingly and strange against his thirium soaked skin.

RK900 is mewling, “yes yes fuck yes holy shit yes”, he sounds drunk on pleasure. Gavin didn't know he could even sound anything less than composed, its sort of amazing.

His thirium pump is audible its working so hard, a heavy thunk and grinding buzz.

Suddenly Gavin gets a sharp shock, straight up his arm, white hot and painful and he yanks his hand back out of R’s chest. 

RK900 goes limp, collapsing on Gavin, pinning him to the bathroom floor with an ‘oof’.

“R?”

His arm aches, a muscle deep hurt from the shock.

“R? you good?”

His LED is unlit.

He swallows, a quick rush of terror as he rolls RK900 over. Thankfully his heart beats, he can see it, blue, glowing, and evenly thumping. His regulator glows softly too. 

It hits him that he must have unplugged something as he yanked his hand out.

He looks down at his blue blood smeared hand, the dark industrial grease smeared on his fingertips, his blue soaked shirt “fuck…. fuckfuckfuckfuck”. Gavin tries to manually close his chest maintenance panel, “I got you, R, holy fucking christ”.

—-

Dragging an unconscious military-grade android to his apartment building elevator and into the parking lot to his car while covered in blue blood can’t look good and it leaves a hell of a mess but thankfully Gavin is a cop. It’s not like RK900 is dead to something…. hopefully.

—

“What DIDN’T you unplug?” The tech laughs, elbow deep in RK900, “You are lucky you didn’t snag a synth-vein and then he’d be in real trouble”. The tech sets things right, pulling his hands out and walking to the sink as he pulls off his gloves, washing blue smears from his wrists. 

“Give our friend here a second to reboot and I’ll get him some thirium, he is almost outta gas”.

Gavin bounces on his heels, feeling guilty, RK900 is gonna murder him, he can’t believe he unplugged his fucking partner. He is trying to think of what he’ll say if he has to tell the DPD that he broke his partner by finger fucking his guts.

The LED blinks back to life, a cheery calm blue, and RK900 sits up with a start, his skin creeping back over his chest, like nothing happened. RK900’s gaze could burn holes through Gavin.

Gavin swallows, those grey eyes are a lot to take in when they are focused on a target.

The tech returns and presses a bottle into RK900’s hand, “here you do, you must have some cravings after a wild night”. The tech elbows him gently, trying to tease him and Gavin panics for a beat, convinced RK900 will break his fucking wrist… its like elbowing a bomb or an alligator. He’s almost a little shocked when RK900 just keeps staring at Gavin, looking at him likes R's starving for him.

“Gavin, have you paid the man?”

Gavin nods.

RK900 takes a long drink of the offered thirium, draining it before dropping it on the floor, the plastic bottle bouncing. He gets getting up off the work bench, scooping up Reed and tossing him over his shoulder.

The tech is rendered speechless. 

Gavin can’t help but cackle “what the FUCK, you ridiculous fucking toaster!”

RK900 only dumps him back on his feet when they are at their car.

Gavin is still laughing, “You’re ok I take it?”

RK900 takes Gavin’s face in his hand, gently stroking his scruff with his thumbs, “That was amazing”.

“Amazing? you sort of died!”

“I was in safe-mode maintenance standby, not even close to dying, did you orgasm too?”

“WHAT?” he yells, shocked, “Are you fucking kidding me, you CAME from that? Why the fuck would I come from that?”

RK900 kisses Gavin’s forehead, “You are covered in my blood, its a little erotic, and it was the first time you penetrated me”.

Gavin can’t stop the nervous laughter, “Holy shit”.

“I didn’t frighten you did I?”

“A little but not a lot…. your” Gavin touches his own chest, “Hearts, both of em, were still glowing, that seemed…. healthy? I don’t know the words for talking about your guts”.

“I’m still running a scan and replay… there is no damage done, we just triggered a system protection… we’ll do better next time”.

Gavin snorts, “Fuck what am I going to do with you, you know my arm still hurts, you son of a bitch, you shocked me good, I ain’t doing that again, I could be electrocuted”.

“We can get rubber gloves”

“You’re really serious? you want me jerking off your organs?”

RK900 smirks, reaching down and cupping Gavin’s ass.

Gavin wraps his arms around him, “Who are you and what have you done with my asshole partner?”

RK900 hoists him up, nuzzling his neck and Gavin shoves at him and chuckles, “Fuck you, not in the parking lot, you turn right back around, young man, and we’re getting you factory reset, I don’t like this new mushy horny android shit, next thing you know you’re going to be eating jizz and wanting to buy me greeting cards”.

“Shut up Reed, I’m going to take you home and make this all up to you by fucking you till you black out, you aren’t going to be able to get out of bed tomorrow”.

Gavin smiles, “Ok maybe we don’t need to reset you”.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a fugue state while being so enraged at how terrible david is at world building.
> 
> Eat my butt, you french bastard.


End file.
